Choices
by scream into the silence
Summary: Lily, Lysander, Dominique and Molly have been friends since they can remember. But when the time comes to choose, who will he pick? Lilysander/Domsander/Mollysander. Dedicated to my NGF friends and especially to limegreenrocks AKA Mad.


**A/N: This is a three-shot about how Lysander fell in love with three girls at different points... or something like that. It may make you vomit. Dedicated to all my new and awesome friends on the Nextgen Fanatics Forum.**

**

* * *

**************

Choices

_Lily/Lysander_

Lysander

They first meet when she's seven and he's nine, at a Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Scamander family reunion (they've met before, but never noticed each other). He's sent to bring her to the garden.

She's sitting in her room with a book, not seeming to be interested in the celebrations.

"Hi, Potter," he greets her.

She screams so loud that he's sure the whole village can hear her. "What – who are you?"

"Lysander Scamander," he says proudly. "The son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. Twin to Lorcan Scamander and grandson…"

She claps a hand over his mouth. "I didn't ask for your family tree," she snaps. "Why the _heck_ are you here anyway? Can't you see I'm reading?"

"_Your _father asked me to call you," he snaps back. "It's not like I _wanted _to."

"Well, tell him I don't _want _to come out either," she mutters, her nose in the book again.

"Well, I'll just stay here till you come out then," he replies. So they sit there, not talking, just glaring at each other till Lily's dad comes to check on them.

"What are you two doing?" he asks. "Come on, Lils, everyone's waiting for you."

Reluctantly, Lily follows her father out, her face red as her hair and a frown etched on it.

Lily

The sorting is going on, and just behind her stands Lucy. She can see James, Fred and Albus waving to her from the Gryffindor table.

Soon, Professor Flitwick calls her name.

"Potter, Lily!"

The muttering breaks out like wildfire again. She walks to the Hat and puts it on her head slowly.

**Hm….** The hat muttered. **Another Weasley-Potter, isn't it? But you aren't like the others. You want to be your own person.**

_Yes, _Lily thought desperately, _I don't want to follow all my meat-headed brothers into Gryffindor._

**Very well… **said the hat, and it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Lily was shocked. _I didn't _ask _for Slytherin, _she thought. But she had to go to the table, so she walked there as slowly as she could. She could see James glaring at her. Albus ran up to her.

"Don't worry, Lils," he said, "I don't mind it at all."

The next morning, Albus' owl, Raven, came in with a bright red envelope and set it down in front of Lily. Hands shaking, she slit it open.

Her father's voice boomed out. "LILY LUNA POTTER! WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO JAMES! HAVE FUN IN SLYTHERIN! LOVE, DAD AND MUM."

Lily was shocked. Had anyone _ever _received a _happy _Howler before? The Great Hall began to buzz again. She was feeling ecstatic.

Just then, _that boy_ – what was his name? Sander? – ran up to her. She absently noticed that he was wearing a Slytherin scarf.

"Congrats on gracing our gloriously awesome house with your presence, Potter," he deadpanned.

She burst into giggles.

He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Shrugging, she took it. "Okay."

Lysander

For the next three years, Lily, Lysander and her cousins Molly and Dominique were inseparable. Even though the latter two were in Gryffindor. They did everything together – helping Molly to write her stories, selling Dom's records – much to her dismay –, cheering for Lysander at Quidditch matches and just being crazy. And _maybe, just maybe, _he began to fall in love with Lily. But she didn't _care _for love. She was just too _naïve._

Once, he asked her, "Lils, care to go out with me?"

"Go out, where, Lys?" she asked him.

"Oh, you know, to Hogsmeade and all that," he said.

"But we do that all the time, Lys, don't we?" she asked.

Sighing, he gave it up.

Lily

In Lily's fourth year, all of them began to change.

Lily wasn't so _naïve _anymore. She began to grow into a pretty young woman. She became a little – mind you, just a little – interested in boys. She made new friends, got new ideas and – at the worst possible time – began to fall in love with Lysander.

Lysander made 'meat-headed friends' as Lily was so fond of calling them. He became more Quidditch-obsessed, flirtier and more awkward around Lily, Molly and Dom.

Very soon, he asked Dominique out. The three of them were just chatting at breakfast, and he came down a half an hour late.

Panting, he came to a halt near them and said, "Dominiquewillyougooutwithme?"

"I think I heard my name," Dom replied. "Repeat that, please?"

"Dominique, will you go out with me?" asked Lysander.

She looked at him like he was a mutant alien (blame Molly for feeding them on an endless diet of Muggle films and giving them these ideas).

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Dom nodded. "Okay," she said.

Lily must have been the only one to notice Molly crying.

Lysander

Dominique and Lysander broke up after about two weeks. They were so similar that not even one conversation could end peacefully. Lysander began to date one girl after another, so fast that you could hardly count them. And he didn't even notice the string of hearts he was breaking.

Lorcan decided to confront him about this. "What's this, Lys? Why are you doing this?"

"Well, what about you?" snapped Lysander. "You left Roxanne and Lucy crying just so you could chase after Rose."

Sighing, Lorcan walked away.

Soon after, all the Weasley cousins, Teddy, Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander were invited to watch a Muggle film in Molly's house. Lily, Albus and James, and the Scamander twins were the earliest to reach.

Lysander was bored, so he began to tour the house. It wasn't so big, just big enough for the four in their house.

On the first floor, there were three bedrooms. He entered the room with a red door. When he saw what was inside, he nearly fainted. Molly was standing there, notepad in hand, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"Why the _heck _are you in here?" she asked. "Not content with breaking Lily's, Dom's and MY HEART?"

He noticed loose pages lying all over the room. On many of them, his name was written.

Lysander, King Lysander, Molly loves Lysander... wait, what?

Molly just nodded. "I thought I would get over it eventually, but apparently I can't."

The next few minutes were a blur. He couldn't remember who started it, but suddenly they were standing in the middle of the room, her lips on his.

After who knows how long, they broke apart.

He said softly, "I don't know about you, but I think I've found who I want to be with."

Lily

She saw Molly and Lysander coming out of Molly's room, glancing at each other.

She was shocked.

She couldn't even cry. Would she be denied her happy ending like this all her life?

But after six months, she, too, found her happy ending with Andrew Finnigan, and now, she wasn't complaining.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was horrible. Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
